Corpse party the angel of death
by Otx5311
Summary: This is the prologue of a story I will be publishing, this is to just give you a feel for the story and to get me used to publishing this writing, let me know what you think, positive criticism is welcomed.
1. Chapter 1

Azusa had tried to get away from the horrifying man who had been chasing her, but after a while he had finally caught up to her and grabbed her. Now she had her wrists tied tightly behind her back, the ropes were tight squeezing against her flesh, and the rope was splintery and cut deep into her flesh. The man was leading her somewhere squeezing her arm tightly. She was doing her best to avoid looking at the man, he wore a terrifying mask with buttons for eyes and a zipper over the mouth. Finally after what had felt like forever, he stopped in front of a door opened it into the room and shoved her in. The room was empty all but for a chair. The man led Azusa over to the chair and forcefully sat her down. Then the man grabbed a piece of cloth walked behind her and tied the cloth around her eyes and hair blocking her field of vision completely. Now Azusa was alone, helpless and couldn't see a thing. The unbearable silence was finally broken when the man out of the darkness spoke, " Azusa Takai, for someone who claims to do the work of the lord you sure have a lot of sin to your name." The man finished his sentence as he came up to her and started stroking her hair, the same way someone would do with a pet. Azusa behind her blindfold had a look of terror as she cries out, "What do you mean, I've helped everyone and used my abilities to rid the world of evil!?" The man put on s mug smile as he said "Oh really, what about leading your friend Ran astray, letting her call you wife letting her think that you had feelings for her?" Azusa quickly reacted in her defense," I was doing it for her to help her, to make her feel happy, and hopeful." The man paused for a minute and then responded, "Oh wow, for a minute there, I almost believed you I can see why all of your friends did. You were just leading her astray so you could use her, what was your plan to just lie to her forever. Telling her the truth would've hurt, but she would've moved on so why didn't you?" Azusa then exclaimed "No you don't understand?" After letting out a chuckle the man continued, "Oh I think I do, if you would've told her, she might of still been your friend, but then you wouldn't be her wife. And she wouldn't of let you use here, she wouldn't be willing to do whatever you want to help yourself advance." Azusa screamed "That's a lie!" The man softly said, "Oh is it?, what about Toshihisa, you couldn't use him any more, so you stopped acting like you had feelings for him, told him you just wanted to be friends with everyone. Then what did you do the next day, you tried to confess to Kentaro, told him that you wanted to be with him. After he protected you from your mistake, you thought you could use his lust for you, to get him to come with you, so you could always rely on him for anything." Azusa now had sweat running down her face, she tried to defend herself, "Everything I did, I did for the lords will." The man coldly said, "No Azusa you are no servant of the lord you are a sin, the sin of lust, you led your friends on through fornication the sin of lust. You are Fornicatio, you used your beauty to get what you want. Azusa let out a high pitched scream, "You lie!" The man calmly said, "If you were a servant of the lord, would he really let me come for you so soon?, or would he protect you." Azusa no with tears coming down her face even with the blindfold on blurted out, "You are evil and the Lord does protect me from you!" The man just waited a minute and then responded, "No there is nothing evil or sinful about me, I am death just as natural as the sky and the moon, but you, you are what leads men to the path to hell, and I'm afraid your time is up." For the first time Azusa didn't have anything to respond with but a grunt and a whimper, as she tried to struggle out of the ropes tightly clamping her wrists together and digging the splintery material deep into her skin, "hmmph!, Grrrr!, Hmmph!" The man coming closer said struggle all you want you're not getting out of that tie and your not escaping, this is your end." Azusa went into full panic mode as streams of tears went down her face, and her crying very vocal, and her eyes were turning red behind her blindfold. " The man started petting her again on the head as if she were a pet and said in a low town, "Poor little Azusa, by trying to have every one there to protect you in the end you end up alone and at my mercy, this is the end for you sweet little Azusa." The man said and then stepped back for a second pulling out a knife, he then made a big gash across her neck slicing her throat open. Azusa tried to gasp for air, but the harder she tried the quicker she started to fade. Then the man came up to her again as her neck had been sliced open with blood pouring out and started petting her like a domestic animal again. "You tried so hard to avoid me, but I am death, you can never out run me, this is the end of your life." Azusa felt the excruciating pain of her neck being sliced open along with the incredible tightness of the ropes, as her hands were instinctively, trying to cover the open neck wound, but the got no where, being stuck tied tightly together behind her back, yet she instinctively and futilely tried to escape from the bonds, so she could hold her hands up against her neck to stop the neck gash from killing her, but it was a hopeless fight. This along with the pain of having her neck sliced open, plus the weird feeling of being petted by the man as if she were a kitten, and with the only thing she could see was the whiteness of the blindfold, made these last minutes completely unbearable. Soon the her breathing attempts shortened, and her eyes started to loose their focus even with the blindfold completely blocking her field of vision, and the struggling against the ropes that held her hands together had all but stopped, Azusa fell completely silent, and then drifted away from her active state of mind and body forever.


	2. Corpse party the angel of death part 2

Mayu had been wandering the halls for the old school for who knows how long, her throat felt like it had just been rubbed in oil, she had been crying out for Morishige for so long and so loudly, she was afraid her lungs would burn out. Mayu was about ready to look for the safest spot she could find and lie down, when her eye caught something on the floor that grabbed her attention. It was an id from Kisagari, she picked it up to see that it belonged to Morishige. This made Mayu's heart feel with fear and relief at the same time. Before Mayu had a chance to continue that thought a man came out of nowhere he was a man with a terrifying mask with buttons for eyes and a zipper mouth, he had a big kitchen knife in hand. The man started the conversation "Hello mayu." Mayu in fear responded "How do you Know my name?!."The man said "Oh that is a good question, I saw a certain teenage boy with glasses running down the halls yelling it, Mayu, Mayu are you there Mayu please be alright." Mayu had nothing to respond with, Then the man said "I feel bad for him, to find the girl who he was looking for for so long to be found dead on the floor." Mayu started to let tears out of her eyes, as she backed up to the wall and started screaming, "NO No" the man continued approaching, as mayu backed down on the floor against the wall, as the man came with in arms reach of her mayu kicked the knife out of his hand, and then she kicked at the man who instinctively took a few steps back, though Mayu, with her tiny body probably couldn't do any harm to the man. The man was ready to take the kife back and begin chase of Mayu, but then Mayu did something unexpected she jumped for the knife and the stood up and pointed it at the man. The man smiled and commented "good move, what now Mayu?" Mayu even though she had the knife was at a disadvantage as she wasn't strong enough to do any real damage to that man. Mayu than ran as fast as she could with the knife in hand. As she ran off the man said "you can't escape me Mayu." Mayu ran untilshe came across a hole in the floor she couldn't jump over. Then before she could think of what to do next The man put a chloroform rag up to Mayu's face knocking her unconscious.

When Mayu woke up, and saw that she was on top of a chair, she tried to move her legs but when she did she felt a tight tug around her hands and neck. It didn't take long for Mayu to realize that she was tied up, with her arms legs and noose around her neck tied together. She looked down to see the chair she was on was propped up by books and held up by poles. Then she heard a voice from within the room, "You're awake, good." Then Mayu asked, "Why are you doing this?" The man came closer carrying a white cloth in his hand, he started to cover Mayu's eyes with the cloth as he said, "Why do you put your family through so much, You father worked so hard so he could make a good life for you and your mother, and you kept saying how much you loved how things were and how much you'd hate to leave. Your father worked tirelessly, you you and your mother can have a good life. Instead of being thanked he had his own wife turned against his throat because of a spoliled daughter." Mayu started to let tears out. The man the removed the poles from under the chair, now Mayu had to balance the chair that had three books on each leg. The man said "I'm gonna leave you know you can either balance, and try to stay a live and just give in and choke yourself." Mayu had to balance her legs to prevent the chair from falling over and killing her, but her legs were tied with rope that was connected to the rope tying her hands and the noose around her neck. With her wrists tightly restrained by ropes she couldn't do anything but move her legs and choke herself to prevent herself from dying. She kept this up for thirty minutes, but to her it felt like a day, with constant choking, and her struggling against the ropes tying her hands together, with absolutely no progress, and through all of this she couldn't see a thing. Mayu was about ready to give in, but the distance she heard a voice, "Shinozaki!, Shinozaki!" Mayu blurted out "Shig!" Mayu heard back "Suzumoto!" Mayu again said "Shig!" One more time she heard "Suzumoto!" before she knew who it was "Kishinuma" she said. Yoshiki Kishinuma came in the room looked at her position and said "Hold on Suzumoto I'll get you out of here." Mayu said "Hurry." Yoshiki said "I need you to stay still" Yoshiki had to figure out what to do and he had to do it quick. Yoshiki quickly grabbed one of the rods that was holding the chair up, and he saw a cabinet with glass doors on the back of the room. He went over to the cabinet smahed the window with a pole, got the biggest piece of glass from the wreckage, and he tied it to the pole using some string he had from earlier. he then used his contraption to carefully cut the rope tying Mayu's noose to the ceiling. Mayu once realizing the risk of being choked to death was gone collapsed, taking the chair down with her. Yoshiki then went over to help Mayu up, he also propped the chair up and sat Mayu down in it. He then took off mayu's noose and untied her legs and asked "What kind of sick bastard did this to you" Mayu said "He was a man in a suit with a mask that had buttons for eyes." Yoshiki responded, "that makes me worried, i hope Shinozaki's ok we got separated a little while back." Mayu smiled and said " I'm sure she'll be very happy when she finds you, (giggle)" Yoshiki snyly commented " I wonder what Morishige will do when we find him?" Mayu blushed and exclaimed " Me and Shig aren't like that!" Yoshiki said "right, anyway i you wanna get going, I'll unite you and we can get going, or you can stay here and rest for a minute." Even though Mayu wanted to rest for a minute, but she was too scared of that man coming back. She said "I'd rather go now" Yoshiki then took off her blindfold, she then saw Yoshiki had a large cut on his cheek, Yoshiki then untied Mayu's hands. Mayu rubbed her body all over before saying "let's go find our friends." Yoshiki and Mayu then took off back down to exploring the halls of Heavenly host.


	3. Chapter 3

The halls that the young boy Morishige were walking horrifying and reeked of the horrid smell of the dead bodies. But the boy didn't seem to mind in fact he was oddly intrigued by it all, part of him wanted to stop and take it all in, but one thing was stopping him, the current whereabouts of his closest and probably only real friend, Mayu suzumoto. He had been looking for her for quite sometime but had found no luck. Then he stumbled upon something, a phone in the ground he quickly noted it as Mayu's phone, due to the comedy and tragedy mask sticker on the back. This discovery only filled him with worry, as all he hoped for was to see Mayu again okay.

Mayu, and Yoshiki were walking very vigilantly as for any minute they could run into the button eyes masked man. Mayu's biggest hope was that she would soon meet that one boy again sakutaro Morishige,but she was even more worried about what they would do then. Besides the man who tried to kill her, there was also the wait of this whole situation and how they would get out of there. The boy walking next to her had also much worry in his mind, he had the thought of Ayumi Shinozaki the girl he truly cared for through his mind. The last time that he had seen her she acted crazy and took off down the hallways spouting nonsense. With the thought of that man mayu said, about him some how getting a hold of here, he saw what hed did to Mayu and kept imagining Shinozaki in the same position and him not being there to help her. During this whole time she would just insult him, scold him, and just lash out at him to take all of her frustrations out, that and her boasting about how much better Satoshi would be than him, he just wanted her to stop. But now that it had stopped all he wanted was for it to start again, to have her their scolding him and lashing out at him and saying how much more she would like satoshi to be there, he would give anything to have that. Looking to his side the boy saw the obvious worry in Mayu's face that she made no attempt to hide, Yoshiki even though he was worried to felt he should do something. As Mayu was walking something caught her by surprise, Yoshiki had put his hand on hear head and started to gently rub her hair. He tehn bent down to he was at her level and said, "we'll find Morishige, and the rest of our friends and we all get out of here together, and even though you're leaving kisagari we'll all find you, and then I am expecting you and Morishige to put on one hell of a show for us." Mayu smiled swettly and said, "thanks Kishinuma, and I'll be sure to tell Shinozaki how cute and sweet you were. (giggle") Yoshiki grunted and then stood back up and the two continued walking down the halls.

After only a few minutes they saw a flash of light they followed it and soon saw the source a cell phone, but what got their attention was the person holding it. Mayu screamed with joy "Shig!" Morishige quickly turned over to see Mayu, he ran to her and wrapped his arms around her tightly and said in a relieved tone, "Mayu I am so glad that you're okay." Mayu smiled and quickly returned the hug, "I'm glad to see you to Shigne, I was worried so much." The two just hugged for a minute enjoying each others warmth. Morishige looked up to see Yoshiki looking at them with a smile. Morishige then broke the hug and said, "Kishinuma, it's good to see you too, have you seen Shinozaki." Yoshiki frowned and said "well actually, there's alot to explain." After telling Morishige about Shinozaki's freakout, and the man who put Mayu into a trap, Morishige just had a look in his eyes of complete shock and anger. yoshiki said, I don't know what he wants or who he is but we need to be careful." Mayu asked, is there any direction we should go, there was nothing back there, and I'm guessing there nothing back where you came shig?" Morishige said "we can go downnstairs, I haven't gone there yet." And so they went off their way down to the first floor in search of their friends and a way out.

As they were walking from the first floor they were coming to a giant whole in the floor that was visible several meters away, Mayu was about to walk up and investigate it when Yoshiki firmly reached out his arm to stop her. Mayu looked up in confusion and asked, "Kishinuma what's wrong?" Yoshiki just pointed across the gap. Mayu quickly saw why he stopped hr as when she looked across she saw none other than the man with the button eyes mask. Mayu gasped and then grabbed tightly on to Morishige. The man looked across at them and said, "Mayu, I see someone came to bail you out, as usuall." Morishige yelled at the man, "If you touch Mayu again!" The man interrupted "What, kill me beat me to death with my own insides, now what would you're parents say about that?" Morishige responded "I'll do much worse than that." But then the man in a fake concerned voice said, "Oh I shouldn't really be talking about parents around Kishinuma, you know with a family who kicked him out, and consider him an ungrateful waste of space who thinks he doesn't need anyone." Yoshiki commented,"How about I take that zipper from your mask and attach it to your face? How do you know so much about me anyway?" The man said, " I know you better than you know yourself, or rather I know the you that you try to hide from yourself. Anyways I'd love to stay and chat but Mayu and I have some unfinished business." Yoshiki yelled, "What makes you think we'll let you anywhere near her you sick fuck." The man with the mask said, " Oh I won't have to get to her she'll come to me." Morishige said "Why would Mayu do something as stupid as that?" The man said "I thought you might say that, so I brought some motivation." The man then tossed an envelope over the split floor, Yoshiki picked it up. As he opened the envelope, he picked out two photo's his face filled with horror. Mayu and Morishige came over to look at the photos there faces also filled with terror. The pictures were on the left, Naomi Nakashima who's hands and feet were restrained to the arms and legs of a chair with a white blindfold on, and the picture on the right was Ayumi Shinozaki who's hand's and feet were also restrained to the arms of a chair with a black blindfold on."Yoshiki yelled, you bastard what did you do to Shinozaki!" The man calmly said, "Ayumi there is tied up inside a gas chamber, Naomi there is strapped down to an electric chair, those Americans sure come up with some unique ways to execute people." Yoshiki screamed, "I'm gonna remove every blood vessel from your body and then I'll use them to take your god damn head off!" The man laughed and said, "I'm sure you will, but first you'll have to come find me. The crossing between the two buildings, over the railings there is a statue of the grim reaper on the right side from where you are currently standing, pull the scythe in his hands and all will become clear then. Mayu you will be there with in three and a half hours or, do I even need to say what will happen if you don't?" Yoshiki responded, "When I'm done with you you're gonna wish hell had never spit you up." The man said "You and Sakutaro are welcome to come to, it won't matter and it will amuse me, I look forward for it, until then." The man walked backed into the darkness. With that the three were left with what might be the hardest situation in there life. If they wanted to have a chance to save their friends, then they would have to walk right into the murderous mad man's trap and maybe have them all die.


	4. Chapter 4

After their confrontation with the man the group of three was now deciding what they were going to do. After minutes of dreadful silence it was Mayu who killed it. "We have to go and save them we can't just let that monster kill our friends." Morishige rejected with, "We're walking right into his trap!" yoshiki responded 'if we don't he'll kill Shinozaki!" The other two gave him a look then he continued, "And Nakashima too." Yoshiki felt somehow that this was his fault that if he ad been around to protect her that man would of never been able to take her. Mayu broke the silence with, "He's right, if we don't go he'll just kill them and then come after me as well. Here we have a chance to save everyone. Besides even with the man gone we have a whole other situation to deal with.' morishige knowing Mayu was right looked over at her and said, "But." Mayu then came next to him and said, "It's ok Shig I know everything will be alright." She then wrapped her arms around him and embraced him in a warm hug. Yoshiki couldn't help but smile at how cute they looked. The trio then set off to follow the man instructions and find the statue. once hopping over the side of the crossing it took them a while they eventually found the statue of the grim reaper. It was weird everything in the whole space was old and describing it as worn down would be an understatement but the statue of death looked brand new. Yoshiki pulled the scithe as he was instructed only to be amazed, the statue moved back revealing a huge staircase leading down. The three cautiously started walking down. Yoshiki while walking looked backed to his two companions and asked, "You don't think he could of built this all by himself, I mean just one guy." Morishige suggested "Perhaps he's not a man at all, we've seen the things here perhaps, he is like that zombie thing we saw but different." Yoshiki said, "Yeah maybe but I just wanna make sure we get rid of this piece of shit so he can't hurt anyone." As the three of them continued down the seemingly endless stairs the two captives were about to be mentally tortured by their cruel captor.

Down below the stairs there was an enormous structure, it was the personal lair to the masked man. In the lair there were chambers to keep his captives. He then came up to one of his captives and spoke, "Naomi Nakashima!" These words had broken a fearful silence for Naomi as she had been completely restrained and her sense of sight lost to the cloth, but these words on concocted more fear in her. The man continued, "I don't words can describe how despicable of a human being you are!" Naomi asked, "What have I done why are you saying such awful things about me?" The man sternly replied, "Because of how you treated your so called best friend." Naomi yelled, "What?!" the man explained, "You were so whiny while you two were trapped in an abandoned school, you wouldn't stop complaining. She could of just told you to suck it up and get a move on, but instead she let you sleep while she tried to search for a way out. What does she get in return you screaming at her saying the worst things to your supposed best friend thta I would say to my worst enemy. Yet after all of that she apologized to you, and what do you do you hang her from a stall while she's begging for her life!" Naomi yells "No!, No! I would never hurt seiko!" The man said "I see you hate the memory of what you did to seiko so mush you blocked it out of your mind." He then moved out for about two minutes, and came back rolling in a television on a cart. He went over to naomi and undid her blindfold, he said to her, "You can't deny this." Naomi looked out the tv for minutes without making a sound. Once it was over she cried and screamed "No, No! it can't be true!" She was so much in distress that she hardly noticed the man walking next to her and putting a sponge on her head. Naomi looked up to the man in confusion who brandished a cap with wires attached and said, "usually the condemned are shaved, but I think the electricity will flow fine just the same that's a fairly good amount of saline to make the electricity flow." He finished the sentence as he was no near finished with tightening the cap around Naomi's head. It took a minute but it quickly sank in with Naomi what he meant, "NO!" She screamed the man replaced the blindfold over her eyes and said, "Stop complaining, you'll be getting a much quicker death than seiko, with 2500 volts you're brain and internal organs will be fried in 30 seconds at the most, it took minutes for seiko's neck to be strangled enough to run out of air, that chair you're sitting in was designed to make a more humane execution method than hanging from gallows. And besides Seiko had to watch as heard supposed friend hung her from the stall and watched her die. This will be done by a complete stranger and with the blindfold you won't see a thing." Naomi started to contract and struggle in hopes of escape for a second, but her chest, groin, arms, and legs were tightly and firmly strapped she had no hope of getting out of that chair. Full of fear regret and sadness she started to cry, partly because of her fate, partly because of what she had done to her friend. Naomi was so afraid, that she lost control of her bladder and she urinated. The man looked down and saw the urine soak up into her skirt and onto the seat of the chair and then down the leg and over the front of the chair. The man just muttered, "Ukk" And walked to the second girl he had brought down here. walking up to a chamber he opened a vault like door and walked in. As he was walking in he saw the blinded girl jump up in attentiveness to see what the sound was. Walking closer to her the man said, "Are you comfortable Representative Shinozaki?" Ayumi questioned "Huh He then started petting her head and said, "I mean that's all that matters right how you feel, truth, or other people's feelings, or selflessness doesn't fit into the equation, all that matters is how you feel. Ayumi screeched "I never did anything to try to hurt anyone!" The man said "No but you never cared if you did, and before you try to call me a liar let me point out one example Ms. Yui she spent over an hour trying to console you even though you were fine, just because you felt scared even though you had Kishinuma by your side. Didn't matter that she had 6 other students who she wanted to protect including a little wouldn't let her go until finally she heard the screams of one of her students, and by then it was too late." Ayumi shinozkai yelled "What are you talking about." The man said in a low tone "Seiko Shinohara is dead." Ayumi who now had tears coming out from behind her blindfold whimpered, "I didn't mean for it to happen." The man said, "You're the class representative you're supposed to set an example, instead you just led your classmates to doom, you made them do the charm that led them here, and you let your friends suffer." Ayumi now had tears running fully down her face, even with the blindfold on moisture could clearly be seen on the black cloth. The man continued, "Also don't forget about how you treated Yoshiki Kishinuma, he fought for you. faced ghosrts for you was willing to do anything to protect you, even after all your insults and slander, he did everything he could to protect you. He was coming up with all the ideas, and all you did was criticize his plans for not being perfect, finding things to complain about, and telling him how much better mochida is than him, yet he still remained by your side ready to defend you without hesitation. I guess he likes being abused." At this point Ayumi had somewhat calmed down her crying, and she was deep in thought now, "Kishinuma, was I really so bad to you, yet you did stand by my side side didn't you?" Her thought was broken by the man's words as well as his hand petting her head again, "Poor Shinozaki it will soon feel like the guilt of all you've done will smother you, but in reality it will be the zyclon b gas." Ayumi now looked up in terror, she now knew what this man planned to do, she tried struggling against the straps holding her hands and feet but it was hopeless she was too weak and the restraints to strong for her to break free or even wriggle out o her bonds. The man said "Why do they always struggle it never works, for your sake i hope you resign to you're fate when it comes time to put the gas in, breath in the gas and let it smother you and you'll fall asleep before you die, if you struggle and try not to breath in the gas it will be so much longer and so much more painful. You'll start to burn you're nostrils as your lungs start to burn." Ayumi sat there no longer struggling just frozen in fear. The man said, "That's better." and then walked out of the chamber sealing it as he left. He walked over to a monitor and saw on it the group of three walking down the flight of stairs right into his domain just as planned. The man said to himself, "I'll end you Mayu, you can try to fight and run as much as you want but no one can escape me."


End file.
